Invite Me In
by YouHaveToSayIt
Summary: Abby and Owen run away together and learn much more about each other than ever before. Leaving off right where the movie ends. Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Owen sat on the train next to the large trunk. They talked through the trunk almost the entire journey, until Abby stopped responding. Owen assumed she had fallen asleep due to her sudden absence. He had finished his Now and Later candies about an hour ago, and his stomach was starting to grumble.

He tapped out,"Not much longer now, one more stop." on the trunk.

Abby didn't answer though. Their stop came up 30 minutes later and Owen tapped out,"Get ready, our stop."

"Finally," Abby replied.

The train doors slid open and Owen could not believe how good it felt to finally stand up again after all those hours of sitting down. He dragged the trunk which was extremely light due to Abby's condition, out of the train and onto the platform.

He slid it down the ramp out the door of the station and onto the sidewalk. He pulled it down a dark alley where he began to unlatch the trunk. Abby stepped out barefoot onto the cold pavement, Owen had never seen her look so happy. She grinned at Owen, now that she knew she had him all to herself. Owen grinned back because he felt like she was happy because of him being there, which was true. He had missed her so much on the train ride, even though she was sitting right in front of him.

Abby smiled at Owen softly and said, "Missed you,"

"Missed you too," Owen said with a grin.

She gave him a peck on the cheek as they started to walk out of the alley. Owen had no idea where they were going, but he assumed Abby did.

Owen said, "Do you have any idea where you are going at all?"

"Of course I do...I think.." Abby said. She laughed and said, "Just kidding! Yes of course I know where we are going."

Owen laughed and thought to himself, "Thank god."

She bumped her hand on his as they walked and they held hands as Owen struggled to drag the trunk with them.  
Abby took hold of the handle of the trunk and said, "I got it really Owen, thanks though."

She smiled at him to let him know it really was alright. Owen felt like he should really be the one carrying it for his girlfriend, but no matter how many times he offered, Abby refused.

Abby carried the trunk so effortlessly. Then Owen remembered, Abby was a vampire, she could handle carrying an old trunk on her own. Owen thought that Abby was amazing, he didn't know how this all happened, but now he had run away alone with his vampire girlfriend. He was happy with the choice that he made, going with Abby, but he still wondered what his family was doing.

Were they worried? Did they miss him? Had they even noticed he was gone?

"Probably not," he thought to himself. Abby stopped walking and looked at Owen.

She said, "What is it Owen? You seem distraught about something...did I do something wrong?"

Owen replied, "No of course not. I just was thinking about my parents. Do you think they even miss me?"

"Of course they do, Owen. I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken you from them." She said.

"No. No i want to be with you, Abby. I love you more than I have loved them ever in my whole life...I would rather be with you."

"Promise?" Abby said.

"Yes I promise,"

She smiled softly and hugged Owen for a long time. Abby pulled away and said, "Now, lets find a hotel."


	2. Chapter 2

They were in Salt Lake City, Utah. Owen was amazed at how beautiful everything was, the mountains, the lights, everything. Everything was perfect, including Abby. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, he thought.

They walked down the road giggling and smiling at each other, Owen blushed easily, so now it had become a game to see how easily she could make him blush. Abby thought it was cute that she could make him so happy with so little effort, She loved when Owen was happy. Almost as much as Owen loved when Abby was happy.

"Abby, are you happy with me?" Owen said.

"Of course I am, Owen. Are you happy with me?"

"Yes, do you know how much I love when you are happy."

"Well I love when you are happy too."

"Really?" Said Owen.

"Yes, definitely."

They smiled at each other and kept walking down the road.

"So where are you taking me again, Abby?"

"To a hotel, don't worry it isn't far from here."

Abby led Owen down a road toward a large sign that said motel, she pointed at the sign and smiled at Owen.

"See, it's right there lazy." she said with a laugh.

"Okay good because my feet are killing me! I can't wait to hop in bed."

Abby smiled and blushed at Owen. She looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact, then she looked back up at Owen and asked him something he wasn't expecting.

"Did you want to get a room with two beds...or a room with just one?"

Owen didn't know how to reply to this, he wanted to tell her that he wanted a room with only one bed. But could he do it? Abby made him nervous when she talked about things like this. Owen didn't think he was good at all this romantic stuff, he still tried to be though, because he knew Abby liked it.

"Uh..would it be okay..uhm..if we get just one bed?" He stuttered.

"YES!" Abby shouted excitedly, "Er...I mean yes of course it is okay, Owen."

She was embarrassed at how excited she had become over this whole idea. She didn't know why she wanted to sleep in the same bed as Owen so badly, she just did. She wanted to cuddle up with him. She wanted to love on him, after all he was all she had now. Abby was all Owen had now too. Owen wanted to sleep in the same bed as Abby just as much as she did, he was just too nervous to say so. They walked in the door of the motel and up to the check in desk.

"Hey, I know that it is pretty late but do you have any rooms open?"

"Sure do," the employee said, "Got plenty of rooms open. I'm guessing that you want a room with two queen sized beds right?"

"No…" Abby replied, "One room with just one king sized bed will be fine thank you…"

The employee gave them a funny look and then smiled slyly at the couple.

"Oh so are you two going steady?" She said with a wink.

"Yes," Abby and Owen said at the same time.

"Well may I just say that you two look awfully young to be sleeping together in the same bed, so how about those two queen sized beds?"

"No, one king sized will be fine thanks." Abby said in an annoyed tone.

The worker realized maybe she should just do as the kids asked before she lost two customers. She typed in their information, which Abby had made up, and handed them their room key. Abby paid for the room with money she had stolen from one of her meals. The couple headed down the hall to their room. They opened the door and flipped the light switch on in the room. The room was fairly small with only a bed, closet, and bathroom.

"Put your arms around my neck," Owen said to Abby.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Abby did as she was told and Owen swooped her up off her feet and carried her like a bride over to the bed. He gently set her down on the bed and smiled at her. They both giggled and smiled, knowing they were all alone with the only person they needed in the whole world.

Abby had the sudden urge to kiss Owen, she flipped him onto the bed on his back. She held him down by his shoulders and put one leg on each side of him. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips, but she wanted more. Abby began to kiss Owen softly and then rougher until they were both kissing each other and sometimes they would even bite the others lips.

Eventually they got tired and Abby rolled over next to Owen. She put her head down onto his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. She didn't know why, but she liked hearing it, she started to get very sleepy knowing she was safe here with Owen. She fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart, Owen started to become very sleepy. Just as Owen was about to fall asleep, there was a loud knock at the door. The knock startled both of them awake, Abby and Owen both jumped up out of bed and ran to the door. They peered out the peep hole to see something that chilled both of their spines. Abby grabbed Owens hand and squeezed it tight, Owen knew that even Abby feared for what was going to happen. Standing on the other side of the door awaiting an answer, were two armed police officers.


	3. Chapter 3

The officers banged on the door again, harder and more violent this time. Owen jumped back away from the door and looked at Abby with a scared and confused look on his face.

"How did they find us here, Abby?"

"I don't think those are real officers," she said to Owen.

"What do you mean?"

Abby unlocked the door and slammed it open, laughing and smiling as she did. She hugged the police officers, everyone looked happy to see each other. Owen stood in the doorway confused, he had no idea what was happening.

"I have missed you both so much!" said Abby.

"We missed you too, Abby!" they said with a laugh.

"This is Owen, my boyfriend," Abby said to the men.

"Well Owen is a lucky young man, isn't he! How ya doin son?" One of the men said to Owen.

"I...I'm okay I guess...Abby, who are these guys?" Owen said.

"These are my old friends Marcus and John, I called them and told them I was on my way while you were packing, Owen. I have known them for years, they helped me get by without getting caught a few years back."

"We sure did! We love this little lady with all our hearts!" John said.

John was a tall skinny man, with dark brown hair and tan skin. Marcus was a short strong man, with blonde hair. He was slightly stubby, Owen thought he looked kind of like a thumb in a way, short and stout seemed to be his life motto. The men were almost complete opposites, Owen thought they looked like they might be brothers, their faces looked similar. If they were brothers though, one of them had really let himself go. Owen liked them though, he could tell they were kind, genuine people.

"So why are they here exactly, Abby?" said Owen.

"They are going to be our eyes and ears on the streets. They are real police officers, but they help me out when I need it. They cover up our tracks so the other officers in their division don't catch on to us."

"Yep," Marcus said, "We try to help Miss Abby out as much as we can, after all, she is like a daughter to us."

"How did you meet each other?" Owen asked.

"Years back my daughter was on her way home from her best friends house late one night," John said, "Her friend lived a few houses down from ours, and my daughter used to sleep over at her house every weekend. She was coming home to get her dolls to bring them back to her friends house. She hadn't told anyone accept her friend where she was going. Not her friend's parents, not me or her mother. She just went on her own assuming she would be alright, since it was only a few houses down. There was a man in a pickup truck parked on our street, as soon as my daughter stepped out of her friend's house his truck started. He started following her down the road slowly, like he was some sort of animal stalking his prey...he pulled up next to my daughter, knife in hand, and told her to get in his truck or he would stab her. My daughter screamed and tried to get away, but he grabbed onto her and covered her mouth. Now we all are very lucky and grateful that Abby had seen this all happen and came to my daughters rescue. That disgusting monster of a man never knew what hit him. Abby took him out and had our daughter home with us completely unharmed."

"Wow Abby, you are a hero." Owen said.

"I'm not a hero at all, Owen," Abby said, "I just did what anyone would do in that situation."

"She never had understood just how amazing what she did was," John said, "Without you doing what you did, my baby girl might not be alive today. We truly owe everything to you, Abby."

The four sat down and Abby told them everything that had happened in the last few months. Abby told them about the killings she had done in Los Alamos, she told them how happy she was that Owen had come with her. Owen was happy to see Abby laughing and smiling even if he wasn't the one causing it right now.

"Well it is getting pretty late now, I think we should head home. We are just down the street, so if you need us at all, don't hesitate to call us." John said.

"We will be driving by on our hourly routes. I left a list of our routes on the bedside table, so you will know where we are at all times." said Marcus.

"Alright," Abby said, "Thank you guys so much for your help. You have no idea how much it means to us. Isn't that right Owen?"

"Yeah totally," Owen said, "Thank you guys."

"No problem it's the least we could do for Miss Abby." John said.

"Alright well we will see you in a few days." Marcus said as he and John hugged both Owen and Abby.

They walked down the hallway as Abby shut the door. Abby looked at owen with a smile.

"Where were we," She said, "I think it was maybe something to do with that?" She pointed to the bed.

Abby took Owen's hand and led him over to the bed. She told him to lay down on the bed and not to move at all. She put one leg on either side of him as she had done before, she leaned in close to his face and looked into his eyes. She leaned in and bit gently on Owen's lip, Owen liked they way she did this, but it made him blush heavily. Owen bit back a little on Abby's top lip, Abby smiled, not expecting him to do this. Usually Abby had to do all this type of stuff because it made Owen nervous to do it on his own. She lay down on his chest once more, but this time there was no knock, nothing to disturb them this time. They both were content together, they knew they would keep each other safe. For the first time in a very very long time, Abby was genuinely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Owen awoke alone in the bed at around 10:00 in the morning. Abby had already retreated to the dark blanket covered bathtub of the hotel room, where she would stay until dusk. Owen found a note on the bedside table that read,

"Morning Owen,

I thought that later tonight we could go out and have some fun? I think we both need a little stress relief and I have some ideas. I miss you and I will see you tonight.

Love, Abby"

Owen was excited to see what Abby had planned for their activities later that night, he knew that if Abby thought it was fun so would he. He decided to go exploring on his own while the sun was still up though, he wanted to have some ideas of his own to impress Abby. He didn't want to be the one who had no idea where he was going.

He walked down the hallway of the hotel and out the front door into the fresh air, he felt happy to be on his own without his parents. His mother always told him where he was allowed to go and what he was allowed to do, now he could do whatever he wanted without being told he was wrong.

He walked down the street reading signs and watching people as he went. He saw lots of shops he thought that Abby might like, he planned to bring her to them later that night. He thought that while he was alone maybe he should look for a present for Abby, something that would make her happy. He saw a small antique shop and thought that might be the best place to find something that Abby would be interested in.

He walked in and went up to the counter, where an old strange looking man was sitting. The man smiled when he saw the boy, Owen assumed that he hadn't seen such a young person there in a long time, probably just old people.

"Well hello there young man, how can I help you?"

"I uh..I am looking for a present for someone...a girl. She likes old stuff..mostly puzzles. She likes old puzzles a lot."

"Hm. Well we do have a few puzzle type items around here somewhere. Let me check if I can find a few." The man said as he walked off into the isles of the store.

"Here is a few, take a look at those and I'll take a look around for a few more."

Owen walked to the counter where the man had placed the objects. They all were beautiful and he thought Abby would love all of them. A few of them reminded Owen of a rubik's cube but a much older version with strange markings instead of colors. One was an old puzzle box, the kind where secret levers and compartments had to be discovered to open the box.

The man returned with a few more objects and placed them down on the counter.

"These are all the puzzles we have in the whole store. Any of them interest you?" He said with a smile.

"Yes," Owen said, "I like all of them, and I think she will love them. I'll take all of them please."

"Woah there, have you checked the price tag on these? Some of these are pretty expensive, where is a young boy like you gonna get all that cash?"

"Don't worry about it," Owen said as he slapped $700.00 down on the counter, "I got the cash right here I am sure that right there is more than enough."

"Where on earth did you get so much cash young man?"

"My parents gave me a lot to spend on her…" Owen said awkwardly, "What is my total?"

"Well if you want all of these..it is going to come out to $401.95"

"Okay great and can I also add that old box over there?"

"That is another $50.00."

"Well there you go," Owen slapped down $500.00 on the counter, "Thanks for your help keep the change."

The man thanked Owen many times as he exited the store. Owen had placed all the puzzles neatly in the antique box that he had purchased, the box was red on the outside and lined with floral print on the inside. He was excited to give his gift to Abby, hoping it would make her happy and maybe even make her kiss Owen.

It was around 2:00 now and Owen had at least 5 more hours of being alone, so he decided to go look for some fancy way to decorate the gift. He found a girly looking store with lots of pink and white things inside, pink and white wouldn't exactly remind someone of Abby, but Owen knew that deep down Abby loved girly things despite how she looked and acted.

He went into the store and found one of the workers.

"Excuse me, I uh need to make this look pretty...it's a present for a girl."

"Well I certainly can help you with that!"

By the time the girl was done, the box was completely girly. Even Owen thought it looked kinda pretty, and he wasn't even into girly stuff. He knew Abby would like it and it would make her feel pretty. Owen wanted her to know how pretty she was, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was perfect to him, everything about her was perfect in his eyes. Her physical appearance was amazing, and her personality was beautiful. So he thought she deserved beautiful things. After he made her present look nice he went back to the hotel and hid the gift under the bed. He went out to a diner to get something to eat, he paid for the meal and by the time he had finished the sun had started to go down, he knew he should head back to meet Abby.

He walked in the door to see Abby sitting on the bed all dressed up. She looked beautiful her long hair was down and she had a black dress on that made her look much older. Owen stopped and stared at her.

"What," Abby said, "Do I look bad?"

"No, you look….beautiful.."

"Not really but thanks." She said with a smile.

"Abby, I have something for you."

"What do you mean, Owen?"

"I went out and got you a gift today..I hope you like it."

"Oh Owen, you didn't have to do that all I need is you."

"I still wanted to get you this."

Owen pulled the box out from under the bed and gave it to Abby. He motioned for her to open it up, she tore the paper off and saw the antique box. She looked at Owen with a smile, Owen could tell she really liked the box, but it was what was inside that mattered.

"Go on, Abby, open it."

She opened the box and a huge grin came across her face.

"Oh, Owen! You are so sweet oh my god! They are amazing, you really didn't have to go through all this."

"I know but I want to make you happy, Abby. Like how you make me happy."

"I love them, Owen. But I am happy with kissing you too you know.."

"Oh really," Owen said with a smile, "Maybe we should try that too then?"

"Maybe," Abby said as their lips met.

They kissed there sitting on the floor until around 8:30 when Abby pulled away and said,

"Lets go out, I have some ideas."


	5. Chapter 5

Abby and Owen started out down the hallway of the motel.

"There, that is where we are going." Abby said as she pointed to a group of bright lights in the distance.

"What is it?"

"It's a carnival...we don't have to go though if you don't want to..I just thought…"

"I want to," Owen said as he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Okay good, because I was going with or without you." She said with a laugh.

"So was I! I have never been to a carnival...no one would ever take me."

"Well lets go then!"

Abby began running down the street pulling Owen along by his hand. They ran down to the ticket stand of the carnival, where Abby pulled out some cash and handed it to the clerk in exchange for strips of tickets. They ran through the gate of the carnival, while Owen was obviously excited to see what a carnival was like for the first time. Abby thought his reaction was cute, and decided to take him on a rollercoaster for the first time.

"Wanna go on that?"

"The big one? I...I don't know...maybe we should start with something a little smaller first?" Owen stuttered.

"Oh don't be a baby, c'mon lets get in line."

Owen was scared, but he didn't want to seem like a loser in front of Abby, so they got in line. They stood there, Owen nervously looking up at the tall track of the ride, Abby could tell he was nervous.

"Do you want me to hold your hand the whole time, you big baby?" She said with a smile.

"I am not a baby!...but maybe you could hold my hand anyway…"

"That's fine with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

The time came for them to get into the rollercoaster seats, Abby had to pull on Owen's hand in order to get him to climb in.

"Don't worry, love. You will like it I promise."

Owen believed her. He knew Abby would never do anything that would hurt him on purpose, after all he knew she loved him as much as he loved her, and he could never hurt her. The ride started and the cart clicked loudly on the track as the ascended the huge drop above them, Owen squeezed Abby's hand tightly. She giggled at how nervous he was over this whole thing, she thought it was adorable. The ride dropped quickly down the track and Owen realized right away that it wasn't scary, it was fun. He was glad Abby had dragged him onto the ride after all, he knew that if Abby thought it was fun, it must really be fun. Abby watched Owen smile and laugh, this made her very happy. She loved it when Owen smiled and laughed like this, she loved when he was happy.

The ride ended and Abby and Owen walked out the exit gate of the coaster.

"That was Awesome!" Owen said.

"Told you that you would like it!"

"Know what I would like even more?"

"What," She said, hopeful that he would say something romantic.

"If we went to see a movie...I want to be somewhere that we can cuddle."

"I have a feeling that if we see a movie, we won't watch much of it." She said with a flirty smirk.

"Oh really,"

"Yes...is that gross?"

"No, not at all...I think we should find a theater"

"I agree lets go."

Owen put his arm around Abby's waist. This was something that Abby loved, she didn't know why but she had always loved when someone put their arm around her. For the first time in many years Abby got major butterflies in her tummy


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't get it." Abby said as they walked out of the movie theater. "What was that big slug guy?"

"That's Jabba The Hutt, he's pretty weird huh?"

"I didn't get it...why was he a big slug?"

"Because he's an alien."

"Yeah but still, if you were thinking of some cool alien for an action movie, wouldn't a big slug be the last on the list?"

"I think he is cool. The puppet I mean, I think the movie people did a good job he looks pretty realistic."

"Owen, I'm super tired, can we go back to our room and cuddle up in bed?" Abby said with a faint smile.

"Oh.." Owen said as he started to blush, "Of course we can, Abby"

They started to walk back to the hotel, hand in hand. Abby couldn't stop looking at Owen's face, she thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She hoped he didn't see her staring at him all the time, she would be very embarrassed if he saw her. Owen stared at Abby too, but she already knew that. He wasn't very sneaky. She always saw him looking out of the corner of her eye and she knew Owen had no idea she could see him. But she thought this was cute and she liked it very much.

Owen opened the door to the hotel for her.

"Ladies first" Abby said jokingly.

"Oh so you think I'm the lady? You're the pretty one so that makes you the lady."

"You think I'm pretty…?"

"Yes...is that bad?"

"No not at all I think it's very sweet of you." Abby said as she walked through the door.

"Abby, what do you think of me.."

"What do you mean?"

"Like..I think you're pretty...what do you think I am?"

"Oh..I think you're..cute?"

"I'm cute?"

"Yes...but not like puppy dog cute..like attractive cute…"

"Oh..you're making me blush, Abby I look gross when I blush."

"Not at all I think it's adorable when you blush."

They got to the door to their hotel room and Abby leaned in to kiss Owen on the cheek, just before she made it to his cheek he turned his head to the side and their lips met. Abby's eyes got wide as she realized what had happened, but then she decided she liked it a lot and started to pull Owen closer. Abby leaned back on the door to the hotel room and it clicked open. They made their way to the bed without letting their lips part. Abby started to get more rough. She started play wrestling Owen on the bed trying to pin him down. When she finally pinned him down to the bed, she leaned in and kissed his lips gently and then laid down with her arms around him. They both got sleepy and the world slowly faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

Owen awoke alone in the bed next to a lump of blankets. The sun was shining in through the slit in the black out curtains. He looked for the usual note from Abby, but today he didn't see one. His stomach growled loudly, he decided to go look for some breakfast. He walked out of the hotel room down the hallway. He made his way through the front door of the hotel out onto the cold sidewalk. He walked down the street where he saw a small diner. He walked in and was greeted by a friendly looking old lady.

"Well who do we have here? Are you here all by yourself today?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Where are your parents son?"

"Staying in the motel over there. They told me to come down here and get breakfast while they have their...alone time…"

"Ah I see...so what can I get for you this morning?"

Owen placed his order for pancakes and waited patiently. When his food arrived he scarfed it down so fast that the old woman told him to slow down so he didn't get a stomach ache.

"Woah woah woah slow down there! Don't want you getting sick now do we."

"Do you know of anything fun to do around here that would take up the whole day? You see my parents don't have any plans for us...they are on a business trip and they decided to make it sort of a vacation too...and they are looking for some fun things to do during the day." Owen lied.

"Well you could always have them take you to that carnival over there. That seems like it would be fun right?"

"I went there with them last night...and actually my parents...don't really take me anywhere they just tell me to go do what I want by myself…"

"Oh...I see. Well I think I have just the thing. How long are you staying in town sweetheart?"

"I don't know...for a while I think. My parents said we might move here."

"Well how about this. How would you like to help me out here in the diner? You could come down whenever you had spare time to help me out here if you would like, and you could get all your meals free. Hows that?"

"Really?"

"Yes, if you'd like that."

"I would like that very much." Owen grinned.

"What's your name?"

"Owen, what's yours?"

"You can call me Sally."

"Okay Sally," Owen said cheerfully "What can I help with today? I'm free until the sun sets, that's when my parents want me to come back."

"How about whenever a customer comes in you take them over to a table and ask them if you can get them something to drink." Sally handed him a small notepad and pencil. "Write it down on here and then bring it up to me here at the counter. Sound good?"

"Yes that sounds like fun."

Owen started his new task, he didn't even notice when the sun started to set. He had been having too much fun to notice it was starting to get dark.

"Shouldn't you be heading home soon, Owen? It's already 8:30."

"Oh my god I have to go! I'll be back soon, maybe tomorrow. Thanks!"

He ran down the sidewalk towards the hotel. He burst through the door, down the hall, into his room. Still no sign of Abby, nothing but a closed bathroom door. Should he go in? Should he wait? He got very worried and decided he needed to know where she was, he didn't like being alone. He slowly turned the handle on the bathroom door, it clicked open as he pushed his way into the room. Nothing, no Abby. She wasn't even here, Owen became extremely nervous until he saw a note in the bathtub.

"Hi Owen,

Don't worry I haven't abandoned you silly. If I'm not back yet I must still be out feeding. I'll be back soon don't worry about me. I left money on the bedside table and a handgun in the drawer. Don't use it unless you absolutely have to I'll be back soon."

Out feeding? Does that mean shes out killing someone? Owen wished she was here, he was scared of being alone. He knew she would never leave him in danger, he trusted Abby knew what she was doing. He curled up onto the bed and thought of how much he missed her and wished she was here cuddling him. He hoped she might be thinking of him too.

"Later dude!" Jarod said as he left his friends at the carnival.

"See ya Jarod! Thanks for the free tickets!"

"Anytime!"

Jarod started walking down the dark sidewalk, heading home earlier than the rest because his mom told him he needed to finish his chores before they left for his grandmother's house early the next morning. He walked his same route he took when he walked home from school every day. He turned down his special shortcut which was down a small path in between two buildings. It was pitch black but he knew his way well. He noticed a dark shape that he had never seen before, he assumed it was someones garbage left out in a trash bag or something like that. Until he got closer and saw the eyes. Two glowing white circles were all he could see when he heard the voice of a child.

"Help me...please...help me"

"Hello? Who's there? What happened, are you okay?"

"Help me"

"What happened?" he said as he got closer.

"I...I fell"

"How can I help you? Are you hurt?"

"Can you carry me home?"

"I...I can try to."

He leaned in and felt two arms wrap around his neck. He lifted the child, and was surprised at how amazingly light she was.

"Wow you barely weigh anything. What do your parents feed you?"

He felt her face rub against his neck sort of like a cat would when it's cuddling up to something.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry…" He heard the child say.

"Sorry for wha.."

He felt a sharp burning pain in his neck. His neck and chest became warm.

"Stop! What are you doing!? Get off of me!" He struggled.

He became dizzy and lightheaded. The world began to spin as he tried to grasp what was happening. He lost his balance and fell on his back into the snow. The red contoured the pure white snow below them. He looked down and saw the white of the snow changing to a dark crimson. He realized what was happening, he was dying. He tried to struggle free but became too weak. In a strange way, he thought it was beautiful. He looked up into the eyes above him, they were a strange silver white color. He knew at this moment, he was looking into the eyes of the angel of death. He looked up at the dark sky and started to count the stars. There was a loud crack and the world suddenly went dark.

Abby leaned in and put her head down on his chest. She sobbed as her face formed back into a normal, helpless, frightened little girl who hated herself for what she had done. She thought about how she had taken everything from yet another helpless person. She walked off into the darkness leaving behind bloody bare footprints in the snow.


	8. Chapter 8

"This obviously wasn't an accident. I mean look at the damn bloody footprints leading away from the body!" Said Detective Tate.

"These prints are barefoot...who on earth would be walking barefoot in the snow at night?" Chief Daniel mumbled.

"The only witness, the older woman I spoke to, said she heard screaming. She went over to the window and said she saw a child attacking this boy."

"Well, these are child prints..." Chief agreed.

"Does that mean we have a juvenile suspect, Chief?"

"It would seem so...Say where do these prints lead?"

"They lead half way down the block, but they end abruptly. Not sure how they managed it, but the prints stop dead in their tracks."

"This person must have had help. Maybe someone to cover up the tracks or someone with a vehicle."

"The woman also stated the child...looked like a little girl, sir."

"A little girl?"

"She said she pointed a light down into the alley and saw long blonde hair under a hood." Said the detective.

"A female child did this?" Chief pondered. "The neck is completely broken and severed on one side. I don't understand how any child could have done this alone. Did the witness see any weapons?"

"She claims the child did it with...her mouth, sir."

"Her mouth?"

"Yes, sir." Tate said.

"Well, either this witness is mental, or this child is mental."

The light in the motel room bathroom flicked on. The hot water started to pour out of the tap, as Abby removed her blood stained clothes. Her pale, porcelain skin was exposed, and was flawless other than the ruby droplets. She stepped into the shower, and opened the small window inside to feel the cold air blow in and contour the steam of the water. She felt healthy again. Not weak as before, now that she had fed, she felt rejuvenated. She hated what she had done, but she was content, as she had done this many times before. She did what she had to do to survive, to exist, to be with Owen. She looked out at the dark night sky, littered with specks of white snowflakes. She thought of Owen. He lay in bed just on the other side of the door. She would soon join him, and feel comforted by his presence. The warm water on her skin made her feel like everything was alright, like nothing but her and him existed. The red stains disappeared leaving only Abby. She felt like a child who has been alone in a big world for a long time. No one to help her, or love her. But now she is not alone. She has Owen, he loves her...she thinks. Could he love her? Is loving someone like her possible? She thinks Owen sees past the things she sees, and only sees her. Only sees Abby, not the need for blood, but the need for someone. Someone who understands and cares for her. Someone who does not need anything in return to be with her. Now she had this. She stepped out of the shower, clean of blood and snow. Warm and content, she stepped into a soft blue dress and let her wet hair fall upon her shoulders. She stood at the side of the bed and gazed at Owen. She lay on the bed next to him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Don't leave me, Owen...I know that I'm not much, and I am a burden, but please...Don't leave me"

Owen awoke in the dust filled room. He was alone in bed and the only evidence left of Abby, was a note and a closed bathroom door. The note stated that she hoped he would have a good day and that she would be dreaming of him. Owen wondered if vampires really dreamed, after all they slept like everyone else...right? Could someone who basically is no longer living have a dream? Is that all dying is? Is dying going to sleep and having one long endless dream?

Owen climbed out of bed and started to wash up in the sink. He couldn't take a shower due to Abby resting, so he bathed in the the hotel bathroom sink. He changed his clothes and went out for his morning walk. Owen made his way down to the diner to visit his new friend.

"Morning Owen!" She said cheerfully as he entered the front door.

"Morning, still want me to help you out?"

"Sure thing! Same as last time, but first lets get you fed. You haven't eaten yet today have you?"

"No, not yet."

"Well go on, tell me what I can get you."

Owen ordered his breakfast and scarfed it down as soon as it was delivered. Owen saw a tall man in a fedora and a trench coat enter the diner.

"Morning Detective Tate!" Sally greeted.

"Morning, Mrs. Sally, I'll have my regular order please."

"You got it. Hey, Owen! Soon as you finish your breakfast help me out with his order if you please."

"Sure" Owen said.

Detective Tate walked over and sat down at Owen's table.

"Good morning! Awfully young to be down here all by yourself aren't you? Where are your parents?"

"They know I'm here, I help Sally every morning."

"You sure they know you're here all by yourself?" He questioned.

"Yes, they are just across the street."

"What's your last name, Owen?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Ah, well I'm not a stranger. I'm a police officer, it's alright to talk to me."

"Did I do something wrong?" Owen asked nervously.

"No...at least I don't think so. Excuse me if I scared you, I'll go back to minding my own business. Nice meeting you, Owen."

The detective went and sat down at his usual table and began reading a newspaper.

"Hey Detective," Sally said from behind the counter, "Any news on the murder?"

"Not much yet, just that we assume the suspect is a female child."

"A little girl? You think a little girl did that to that poor boy?"

"Our only witness says it was a blonde little girl between the ages of ten and thirteen. Said she attacked the boy, biting his neck like a vampire, and then broke his neck like a twig." said Detective Tate.

"My god, what kind of child..."

"We aren't sure of all this yet. This murder is quite similar to the Los Alamos, New Mexico murders that took place recently. Witness says a little girl killed multiple people with her mouth. Her father was also a murderer, but he committed suicide. The girl hasn't been found yet, and is also assumed to have taken a young boy along with her."

"Could the girl have come here?" Sally asked.

"That's what we are assuming. The murders were all done exactly the same, bitten and broken neck."

Owen got up from his table and gave his dishes to Sally.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'll head home."

"Alright, sweetie, I hope you feel better." Sally said.

Owen stormed out the door and made his way toward the motel.

"Look what you did," Sally scolded, "You made the poor boy sick."


	9. Chapter 9

Owen ran back to the motel and slammed through the door of his room. He was so nervous. The police had realized that Abby was here, they had tracked them here. They couldn't stay here. They needed to leave as soon as they could, tonight even. He wished Abby was here to make him feel better, but she was asleep. He wanted to feel her touch, to look into her eyes. Should he try to wake her? To let her know what has happened? After all she was a wanted murderer and he...was a missing child and accomplice. He decided to wait for her to wake on her own.

"Damn it" Owen growled.

He needed to talk to someone other than himself. He decided to call Marcus and John. He picked up the note on the bedside table and dialed the number into the phone.

"This is Marcus"

"Marcus hey it's Owen...I ran into a little trouble and just needed someone to talk to..."

"What's going on?"

"I overheard someone, a detective, talking about the girl from Los Alamos. He was talking about Abby and how she had come here from Los Alamos and was continuing to kill people. He talked about me too...said there was a missing boy from there. Abby is sleeping I just don't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it, Owen. Abby can't go out in the day. So as long as you two don't do anything suspicious in the middle of the night, how would they find her? I assure you that you are quite safe there. If they do somehow find her, we will be right there to help you out of it."

"Are you sure? What if they figure out who I am and trace me back to her?"

"Who would figure out who you are?"

"Well I met a lady named Sally at the diner...she knows my name is Owen."

"Well I think you should have a fake name from now on, so that not too many people have a chance at figuring it out."

"Well what do I tell Sally?"

"Tell her Owen is...your middle name."

"Okay, I guess that works."

"Alright, anything else you want to chat about?"

"No I think I'm good...thank you."

"No problem, need anything else just give us a call."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Oh and Owen...be careful."

"I will"

Owen hung the phone up and sat down on the bed. He started to think of fake names for him and for Abby. He decided he needed to be smarter about all of this, in order to keep them safe. He liked to think of it as somewhat of a secret mission. He took the handgun out of the bedside drawer and pointed it at himself in the mirror.

"BANG" He exclaimed. "The name is Bond, James Bond." He said to himself. "Hey James is a good name...I think my fake name will be James." He thought to himself.

He put the gun back in the drawer and decided to go for a walk. He walked down the street and saw a book shop. He decided to check it out for something to read, since he was very bored. He walked in and was greeted by an older woman that he thought resembled an apple head doll. He laughed when he thought of this, and the old woman gave him a strange look.

"Can I help you with anything, young man?"

"No thank you, I'm just looking around."

"I don't want any hooligans in this store."

"I'm not a hooligan don't worry. I'm just looking for a good book to read. Hey do you sell journals here?"

"Isle five" The woman hissed.

Owen walked down the isle and saw a row of bound leather journals. He thought it would be nice to write down things about Abby. Things about their adventures and life together. He found a black leather journal with parchment paper pages. He took it to the counter and paid the woman for it.

"Thanks" He said.

"Mhm" The woman grunted.

He obviously had overstayed the welcome of the crabby woman, and decided he had better be on his way. He walked out the door into the cool afternoon air. He didn't even know what day it was, but he saw children playing so he assumed it was a Saturday or Sunday. He put the journal into the pocket on his silver coat and walked toward the children.

"Dang it!" One of the children exclaimed.

They were playing marbles in the dirt.

"Did you hear about Jarod? About how they found him dead?"

"Don't talk about that, it freaks me out." The children conversed.

Owen decided to keep walking, but one of the children had seen him watching. A young girl started to walk towards him as Owen started to speed up.

"Hey! Did you want to play? It's okay! We don't bite!"

"You think I'm scared of people who bite?" Owen said under his breath as the distance grew between him and the group. "My girlfriend is a vampire," He thought, "I'm not scared of getting bit."


	10. Chapter 10

Abby's eyes flicked open in the shadows of the dim bathroom. Her immediate thought was "I wonder what Owen is doing." She lifted the blankets and stepped out of the bathtub onto the tile floor. She cracked the door open to find Owen sitting on the floor surrounded by pieces of paper spread all over the floor.

"What are you doing?" Abby said with a smile, she thought of how wonderful it was to have Owen be the first thing she sees when she awakes.

"Good morning! I'm just planning some things out."

"Things like what?"

"Well, I had a little mishap at the diner today...I overheard a police detective talking about you and the murders. He said you had come from Los Alamos and you had a missing boy with you. So I called your friends and we had the idea to make up fake names and stuff. Kinda like a secret mission! Cool huh?"

"Wait the police know we are here? Owen, oh my god we could go to prison! Or worse!"

"Your friends said they think we are perfectly safe here as long as we aren't suspicious. I made fake names up for us both, help me pick which ones you like?"

Abby sat on the floor next to him. Owen was completely involved in the papers on the floor, while Abby was completely involved in gazing upon him. He had taken charge of everything and kept her safe, she liked this very much. It made him even more beautiful to her. Yes beautiful. She wanted to be his always.

"Well? Which ones do you like? These ones are for you and these are for me."

"Oh sorry um I like..."

"I like James best for me." Owen interrupted.

"Yes, I do too. James is good. I like this one for me." She pointed to a piece of paper.

Elizabeth

"That's a good one." Owen said.

"Owen, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Do you...love me?"

"Abby I'm not very good at these things but I will try my hardest to explain this. You have no idea how much I have needed someone like you. You are everything I could ever want in a person."

Abby was at a loss for words.

"Owen..."

"Sorry was that too much..."

"When did you get so grown up?"

"I guess when I met you I had a craving to be as smart as you...so I read a lot of grown up stuff. Is that bad?"

"No, it only makes you even more perfect."

Owen covered his face to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Oh stop it you big baby! Don't cover your face it's cute when you blush." Abby teased.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked hopefully.

"I would love to."

They made their way outside and Abby took a big breath of the fresh outside air. They held hands and walked along in the dusk, not a care in the world. They both loved the time they spent together, it was as if nothing could touch them. Not even death. They passed the spot where earlier the children had been playing, when Owen spotted a small bag of marbles on the ground.

"Hey wait a second, Abby"

He picked the bag up and decided he would try to return it to the children in the morning. They continued their walk along down the sidewalk. They looked up at the murky orange colored sky. Abby had always had loved this time of night, the sky between midnight and four in the morning was one of her favorite things. It gave her a feeling in her tummy that she couldn't explain. The closest feeling to this was the butterflies Owen gave to her.

"Abby, I know you don't get cold but I am freezing."

"I have an idea." Abby said shyly.

"What's that?"

"I'll show you when we get back."

"But what is it?"

"Well I have a surprise for when we get back. If you want I mean..." Abby blushed.

"What's the surprise?"

"Come on I'll show you."

They tread back towards the motel, passed the little shops, passed the diner, passed all the small alleyways, finally at the door. They clicked the motel room door shut and Abby took Owen by the hand.

"Do you trust me?" She said looking into his eyes.

"Of course I do, what's the surprise?"

"If you will let me...I'll show you one of my favorite things."

She lead him by the hand into the bathroom. She turned the facet of the shower on.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I don't mean it in a gross way or anything... I think this will bring us closer, if we do something I love together. And also...we will be able to be together without anything between us..."

"Abby...I'm embarrassed..."

"It's okay, I am too. If you don't want to we don't have to." The steam started to rise from the water and fill the dim room.

"I want to...just don't laugh at me..."

"I won't...don't laugh at me either." She said as she gripped the zipper of Owen's jacket.

Abby flicked the lights off. The room was lit only by a single candle and moonlight from the window. The water running into the bathtub bubbled and glistened with the pale blue glow. Abby undressed the top half of Owen. She lightly dragged her fingertips over his bare skin. This gave Owen butterflies and goosebumps. She leaned into his neck, and for a moment he expected a bite. He welcomed it without a single fear. But all she gave was a light kiss upon his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

The phone rang and awoke Owen and Abby both from a deep sleep.

"Hello?" Abby said calmly.

"Abby, listen to me very closely." The voice belonged to Marcus, "You need to get out of here as quickly as possible. The police have a report that the missing boy and possibly the murderer are staying in that motel. They are on their way to search the building."

"Goddammit...Owen start packing!" Abby yelled.

"You need to steal a car Abby. We will cover it, just get out of there."

"Alright, talk soon...yeah...bye." She threw down the phone.

"What is it, Abby?"

"Just hurry up! Pack everything we need."

The two scrambled to pack all the necessities. They shoved food, clothes, toothbrushes, weapons, and anything else they might need into Abby's trunk. After they had everything they thought they would need, they slid the trunk down the hall, out the front door, and into a side alley.

"Wait here...don't move unless I tell you otherwise. Understand?" She said sternly.

"Yes"

Abby ran off into the darkness and Owen waited patiently for her return. About 15 minutes passed before Owen heard a car coming toward the building. At first he thought it was the police coming to get him, but when the car pulled up Abby threw open the door and quickly made her way toward him.

"Help me get this in the back!" She said frantically, "I passed the police on the way back they are almost here."

They slid her trunk into the back seat of the car and then hopped in. They heard cars behind them, Owen looked back and saw three police cars driving quickly to the front of the motel. Abby floored it just in time for them to evade the police.

"Where are we going to go?" Owen asked.

"I don't know yet. We need shelter, I can't be out when the sun comes up."

"What are we going to do, Abby..."

"I don't know. Just try to sleep, okay? It's late and we don't need you to stay up worrying. I'll get us somewhere safe. Just get some rest."

Owen did as she said, before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep in the passenger seat.

The police checked every room in the motel. When they got to the room they had been staying in, they saw signs that people had been there recently. They checked everywhere for the residents, but to no avail. Just then, they all got a report on a stolen vehicle.

"Those smart bastards." One officer grumbled, "They are long gone."

Owen awoke in the passenger seat to sunlight blaring in his eyes. He looked around startled to see how Abby had avoided the sun. There was a note on the drivers seat that read:

"Hey, I'm sleeping in the trunk. Don't wander too far. Gun is in glove box. See you in a few hours. Love, Abby P.S. When I knock please let me out of the trunk."

Owen pondered the situation. He examined his surroundings. He was at a rest stop in who knows where, there were barely any cars there, so he assumed he was in the middle of nowhere. The sky suddenly went dark as a cloud passed over the sun. He thought it might rain, he hoped it did. He thought of little things like this for a while, after all he had nothing else to do. He tried to sleep, tried to stay awake, got out of the car and stretched for a while. He did anything he could to keep himself from being bored. He thought about Abby, this gave him butterflies, he daydreamed about climbing into the trunk with her and resting together. After a few hours of sitting bored, the sun finally started to go down.

"She will be up soon." He thought to himself, "I wonder what we will do then."

He sat around a while more. When the sun was finally almost completely down he heard rustling in the trunk. Then he heard the knocks. He rushed to let her out of the makeshift coffin. He found the keys in the ignition and ran to slide them into the lock. The trunk popped open and he was greeted by a familiar smile.

"Hey" She said faintly.

"Hey" He whispered as he helped her out of the trunk, "How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead." She joked.

'So what's the plan? Are we going somewhere?"

"Last night we crossed the boarder into Wyoming. I'm going to get us to the forest tonight, we will set up a camp there for a while."

"Alright...and then what?"

"One step at a time...I don't know what we will do after that yet. I'm still figuring it out. I do however know that we need to get you some food."

She rustled through her trunk and pulled out some snacks for him. They both agreed they should get going now that it had become completely dark. Abby started the car and off they went. They were making their way toward Shoshone National Forest, this area is perfect for hiding a small camp. They talked the whole time they drove, Abby explained where they were going, Owen rambled about childish things he found amusing such as action figures he had seen, or comic books. Owen got on the subject of vampires, and began asking Abby questions about it.

"So what's it like? You know...being a vampire? Do you have any special powers like mind reading or anything?"

Abby was silent. He could see what he had said had upset her, she looked like she had disconnected from the world. Her eyes went dark and glassy, she just seemed distant.

"I'm sorry...that was wrong of me to say. I didn't mean it like that I was just joking..."

"It's alright," She said softly, "I understand."

"Abby, do you know that I think you're beautiful?"

"I'm not...I am a monster, Owen. I kill people. I am ugly."

"You only do what you need to do to survive...I think you're beautiful." he stated.

"You will see. In time you will see...just how dark I can become."


End file.
